


Spoiled

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of her friends indulges on of Nyota's senses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

Scotty entertained Nyota by sharing ballads in his native accent, or by reading traditional poetry from his people. She loved to hear such things, and his manner of speaking was pleasing. It led to many shared recreational shifts, even if they both felt their friendship was more than enough for each of them. She was not surprised to hear them mentioned as a couple, though, and they both enjoyed flirting outrageously to keep the rumors going.

Bones tempted her with pleasure of cuisine, always finding the most unusual places to take her on shore leave to sample native foods. The tastes tended to linger, but he never steered her wrong. Nyota came to see those dates as a treasure, no matter how grouchy Bones would pretend to be over the lack of a perfect mint julep or some other Southern delicacy.

Hikaru, on the other hand, loved to take her to see the museums and art installations on the planets and stations they took leave on. She could feast her eyes on art that was as mathematical as stellar radiographies or as emotive as a Van Gogh. Those trips often left her musing on how best to turn a vista of art into something that could be heard in her music.

Spock, for all of his stoicism, never failed to bring her attention to the best of the textiles in the markets they could visit on the more tourist-oriented stations and planets. He shared Nyota's appreciation of textures that subtly influenced the overall design of a quilt, a rug, or even an article of clothing. For all he rarely dressed outside of his uniform or Vulcan robes, more rarely, he indulged her joy in commerce by encouraging her to buy the textiles that felt the softest against her skin.

It was Christine, though, that discovered how much Nyota loved exotic scents. Conscious of the fact they were on a pressurized, filtered air system aboard ship, Nyota rarely indulged that love. And so, after learning of it, Christine always found time to take her best girlfriend through bazaars and markets alike to find the best scented incenses and perfumes. They would buy very small samples of them, and then indulge wearing them or burning them on a proper date that night.

With all of this, Nyota never felt less than spoiled by her friends, even as they claimed she spoiled them.


End file.
